Storm of Zehir
Storm of Zehir is the second expansion pack for Neverwinter Nights 2, announced on June 9th, 2008. It was released November 18th 2008 in North America. It was released on December 4th 2008 in Australia. Official fact sheet In the aftermath of the defeat of the King of Shadows, the Sword Coast is in the midst of an uneasy economic recovery. Trade syndicates have sprung up to exploit the post-war confusion for their own ends. The player’s party will wade into this uncertain environment; in order to increase their own fortunes, they can either ally with a syndicate to create a trade empire, or cut their own path through Faerûn by preying upon caravans and selling the goods on the black market. As they attempt to extend their influence, players will become aware of a new faction working behind the scenes: the evil, shapeshifting, serpentine Yuan-Ti. In addition to trading and economic manipulation, the Neverwinter Nights 2: Storm of Zehir Overland Map allows players to explore the Chultan Peninsula and Sword Coast in a non-linear manner never before seen in any of the Neverwinter Nights games. Exploration will take players from well-known locations, like Neverwinter and Crossroad Keep, to more exotic areas, such as the xenophobic jungle nation of Samarach. Groups of highwaymen and monsters populate the Overland Map and the farther from civilization the player roams, the more difficult the encounters become. The 15-hour campaign in Neverwinter Nights 2: Storm of Zehir is also packed with new classes, spells, creatures, and playable races. Fans of the compelling multiplayer features of Neverwinter Nights 2 will also be able to take advantage of new improvements to the multiplayer experience, while modders will be able to take advantage of the power and flexibility of the Overland Map and Trading System features along with other world-building enhancements. Game Features: * Travel the Sword Coast and Samarach using the open ended exploration of the new Overland Map. Use skills like Spot and Survival while on the Overland Map to avoid ambushes and even find hidden locales and lost artifacts. * Create your own full party of adventurers. Devastate your foes with a squad of fireball-flinging Sorcerers, form a solid wall of steel with a party of Fighters, or strike the perfect balance in your party by spreading out the classes you choose for your characters. * Improved party gameplay including streamlined party conversations, a new Teamwork Benefit System, and powerful party feats. * The world's economy reacts to your adventures and choices. And, through trading and quests, you can expand your merchant company into a massive trading empire. Additional notes * Events take place that foreshadow the 4th edition D&D, but the rules are still based on 3.5 edition. * Features full party customization, classic dungeons, and non-linear game play (similar to Baldurs Gate or Icewind Dale). Companions still exist but are in addition to your party. * New party features like streamlined conversations, a new Teamwork Benefit System and party feats. * Overland map allows free exploration of the world. Spot and hide skills allow detecting new areas and avoiding ambushes. * Players can either prey upon caravans or join with a trade syndicate using a new Trading system features. The worlds economy reacts to your adventures and choices, and you can make your merchant company into a massive trading empire. *New playable races: :*Gray Orc - More civilized race of Orcs from the Eastern Lands :*Yuan-Ti Pureblood - Monstrous Humanoid resembling Snake People * New character classes: :*Swashbuckler (Base Class) - A Dexterity/Finesse based Melee Fighter :*Doomguide (Prestige Class) - Lawful Neutral Specialty Priests of Kelemvor :*Hellfire Warlock (Prestige Class) - a more fiendishly-themed Warlock * New monsters: :*Yuan-Ti Abominations :*Batiri (A jungle race of Goblins) :*Deinonychus :*Megaraptor :*Clockroach :*Fire-newt :*Wight * New Heritage Feats - Chosen at level 1, these represent your character's lineage and, as you progress, you can choose more in the progression, with their strengths directly related to how many of these feats you have. * 30+ hours of gameplay. * Magic items are more rare and powerful, with many of the Immunity items removed. Links *See the NWN2: Storm of Zehir forum for on-going discussions *Official Announcement: Second Expansion for Atari’s Renowned Role-Playing Opus Scheduled *Storm of Zehir FAQ at Thieves-Guild.Net Category:Neverwinter Nights 2 Category:Storm of Zehir